


Next Time

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Blood, Brett is a Dom yall, Choking, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Monsters, Trans Male Character, Trans Trevor, Vampires, Voyeurism, and its brett doing some nom noms, anyway i wrote this bc im a kinky bitch and brett hundley makes me wanna die, bloodplay? a little i mean there is a vampire, i'm heavily projecting on trevor, its a monstery au?, minor aleks/james, they maybe watch, vampire brett and cute human trevor asdfghj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Vampiric Boss of Cow Chop, Brett, contemplates his feelings for his young human feeder Trevor. A lot of fucking ensues, and some good times.





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Look I wrote this because I'm kinky and want Brett to dom the absolute shit out if me. 
> 
> Things get wild.

Trevor was easily distracted. 

Brett knew this, and it wasn’t the hardest thing to notice about him. It wasn’t nearly as bad as Aleks, but he had his moments. When he invited Trevor into his strange little family, he knew they’d have to get used to him. He was odd, and had his own habits… his own tastes. He was human after all, and Brett, well… wasn’t. The ratio of human to monster was actually rather small. James, Asher, and Trevor were the only humans in their little group. Aleks, a werewolf. Lindsay, a mermaid. Jakob was…. Something. So on and so forth. 

Brett was a vampire, which is why he even brought Trevor in in the first place. Trevor was willing to be bitten, fed on until he grew weak. He got some kind of satisfaction from it, and Brett was fed easily. It was a harmonious relationship, actually.

It was only a matter of time before Brett developed feelings. 

It started small, worrying over him after biting him, holding him a bit more carefully as Trevor slipped into the usual trance. Eyes fluttering closed, mouth slightly ajar, soft noises showing that he wasn’t in too much pain. It’d recently become something more, something… gorgeous. Humans didn’t get like this easily, and Brett realized how much it looked like he was in ecstasy.

It made Brett… protective, too. He kept bandaids in his office now, peroxide, things to help clean up. He let Trevor take breaks more often when he got dizzy, made sure there were things he could eat in the fridge more. He even got tense when James and Aleks got a little too rough, but he knew they wouldn’t hurt him. 

Mostly because they already knew he was falling hard for the human. Very hard. Now he just needed to see it more. And they tried to help in their way, they teased him, they joked about it. Trevor never paid any mind, but Brett started getting the signals. 

Brett was sometimes thankful that Trevor was easily distracted. 

It gave him time to think… and then to watch. He would watch Trevor when he wasn’t looking, taking note of things. How he held himself, how he gave himself time to think of what to say even if sometimes it didn’t make sense. The way his eyes looked when Brett needed to feed. They spoke so much more than Trevor did in those moments and when Brett finally noticed this, he started planning way to say something, do something. But at the moment, it was a battle of nature over his mind. 

Because Trevor was distracted. And it was driving Brett absolutely crazy. 

He was off in some other world, he supposed, but he was supposed to be paying attention. The warehouse was mostly empty, Aleks and James back at their couch joking around, everyone else was out doing something, and Brett was trying to tell Trevor about upcoming videos they were going to have to work on. Every other moment he was looking away, checking his phone and it was driving Brett absolutely mad. He wanted Trevor’s attention on him, he needed to get him to pay attention. His mind was wondering if one of his many methods would work, but something dark and very deep in him whispered something much more devious and would probably solve his little problem. 

Brett was going to get Trevor’s attention. In the best way possible. 

He stood up, simply and smoothly, and Trevor looked up from his phone. Brett was a swift man, but his actions were now deliberate and slow. He was next to Trevor and the poor boy looked confused, but there was a darkness in Brett’s eyes. A lusty look. He bent over, as one hand went to Trevor’s thigh, which twitched in confusion. Before he could even say something in response, Brett had started.

“Trevor, if you can’t pay attention and listen, I’m going to have to teach you a lesson. If you want to have this nailed into you, you follow me into the office. If not, you can just stay here and keep texting.” He gave the thigh a hard squeeze, and stalked off into his office, closing the door behind him. He let out a breath, going to sit in his chair to sit and wait and watch the door. It was all or nothing now… 

It was a minute. One entire minute. 

Trevor walked through, looking nervous and flushed red. It made Brett want to purr. And admittedly… He did, a little bit. Trevor looked around gently, licking his lips gently. Brett stood up, staying rather calm, but his own heart was racing. Trevor wanted this. Wanted him. He was going to enjoy this.

Stil methodical, still slow and careful, he walked up to Trevor, a sharp grin on his face. He was going to take his time with this. And very much enjoy it.

“Oh so you do want to listen?” Brett said, looking up at Trevor, their eyes meeting. Trevor has such lovely eyes, like chocolates, and they were even lovelier when they were filled with a multitude of emotions: Fear, excitement, curiosity. Need.

Trevor nodded, voice shaky. “Y-yeah. I… What are you planning?” His voice was softer than usual, and Brett, for a moment, took a more gentle approach. 

“Whatever you want, Trevor.” He said, moving his hands to gesture he wanted to hold Trevor’s hips. Trevor nodded, and opened his mouth a few times to start talking, but closing it, his eyebrows knitting closer and closer as his cheeks only grew more red. 

Brett didn’t expect what he got when Trevor finally did speak.

“Destroy me. M... Make me listen.” 

Brett couldn’t help but raise his brows at this. He should have expected this, with how Trevor acted when he bit him but… 

“Raw me. You… you know?”

Brett couldn’t help but grin wickedly, before squeezing those cute soft hips and pulling him closer. He continued smiling, but his eyes were very telling of what he felt. 

“Do you want me to take control Trevor? I’m going to ask now, before we get too far.” He said, voice going a bit lower, making Trevor shiver. Brett could actually feel it, his thumbs now rubbing circles into him. 

“Yes. Yes I… I want you to control me. The kinky shit, you know?” Trevor said, trying to laugh through what must have been some kind of anxiety. “Like one of those porns where the boss gets all…. Bossy and shit.” 

Brett patted Trevor’s hip, before letting his face fall. “First step: I want you to keep quiet until I say otherwise.” His voice was commanding, and he took his hands off Trevor, who gaped and looked like he was about to speak, but it dawned on him they were starting and he immediately shut his mouth, nodding instead. 

Brett purred again, biting his lip a minute to think, his canines poking out gently. “Sit on the couch. Take your shirt.” He said, as he himself starting taking off his belt. Trevor was quick to listen now, sitting down quickly, trying to take his shirt off at the same time. Brett watched carefully, watching the flesh appear before him. Trevor was so pretty and soft, even if he’d been losing weight and getting healthier. He, for a second, wanted to walk over and gently touch the surgery scars under each of his pecs, but would save that for much later. 

Brett walked, no… stalked over. Each step was calculated, as Trevor sat up like the teacher was coming for him. Brett went and brushed his hand through Trevor’s hair. It was soft, no longer damaged from all the bleaching, but that dark brown it’d been before, very few traces left of what it had been. Trevor let his head loll with Brett’s hand movement, savoring the the touch. 

That is, before Brett pulled at a handful, baring the man’s neck. There was still a faint scar from feeling this week, already almost healed up thanks to Brett’s powers. With his other hand, he was beginning to touch Trevor’s face, starting at the jaw. Each gentle and precise touch was sending shivers down the younger’s spine. He slowly moved up, touching everything save for his lips. Watching Trevor shiver and shake in anticipation was magical… and very arousing. 

“I want you to use those pretty lips. Let’s see if we can find something to occupy them and that mouth.” he said, and unzipped his pant gently. Brett was very much half hard already, showing just how excited he was. Trevor let out a tiny noise, noticing the bulge as Brett let go of his hair, allowing for the younger to see. 

Now Brett was rather prideful. He was rather girthy and had a very good length to him, even half hard. And Trevor was obviously excited too, his legs squeezing together as he looked up. Now, instead of any fear or confusion, he was begging, his eyes pleading up at Brett. Talk about a power surging right through him.

“Go ahead, get it out.” Brett said, still commanding, as Trevor nodded once more, hands shaking as he went to take off all the offending materials keeping him from his object of desire. It didn’t take long, Brett having already done half the work. All that was left between them was air and the sexual tension that had formed around them, and Trevor squeezes his thighs together again. Brett would have to do something about that later. Right now, he had plans. 

“Mouth. Open.” 

Trevor was obedient, to say the least, jaw dropping and relaxing. Brett liked that, a lot. His dick twitching told that very quickly, as Trevor shifted gently. The poor boy was aroused as hell and it was showing. 

Brett moved his hand and shifted forward, holding the back of Trevor’s head and sighed as he immediately put it in his mouth, sucking away. He didn’t tell him to, but he wasn’t going to complain. Besides, he would give him a good punishing later perhaps. Right now he was going to enjoy the sensation of Trevor on him.

He tried to keep himself from bucking for the longest time, but it didn’t take long before he took full control again. Brett pulled at Trevor’s hair again, their eyes meeting as Brett gave a a soft rock at what he wanted. And Trevor obeyed, jaw slack once more as he stared up with his doey wet eyes. 

Brett was going to absolutely face fuck Trevor. 

He started slow, just to give Trevor some time to adjust, but it didn’t take long for him to start thrusting hard into the hot wet mouth of the young human, who was doing his best to sit proper and keep from making too much noise. Every now and then, he’d moan, but it was too pretty for Brett to want to do anything about. 

“God, I’ve wanted to do this for a while. Ever since you moaned like a slut when I first bit you.” Brett said in a low voice, making Trevor make a sound against his dick. Although maybe because he was pushed all the way in, and Trevor was probably choking on his cock. His pretty eyes watered but he didn’t push away, only stayed there like a very very good boy. “And now here you are, practically begging everytime you look up at me for more. You really are a slut.” 

 

It’s another minute before, Brett pulled out of Trevor’s hot mouth, slicked up and hard as a rock. Trevor was already a mess, lips red and puffy… oh those were going to bruise very nicely, no doubt about it. 

Brett couldn’t help but smile as Trevor looked at him all dazed and cute, before Brett bent over, touching one of Trev’s knees. “Spread them.” 

Quickly, they were spread open and Brett wanted to let out a chuckle. The pants material was thin, and he could see a wet spot had started forming. Trevor must have been very very excited indeed. No packer today, so nothing to make sure was safe and sound before he got to business. 

Trevor was surprised when Brett suddenly got down on one knee, and tore his pants to where his underwear were showing. It’d actually scared him for a second, his arms going up and he made a loud sharp yelp. Brett looked up to him harshly and he quieted, putting his arms back down and shook gently. It wasn’t fear or nervousness now, but anticipation and excitement. 

Brett was quick, watching Trevor’s face as he went to touch him through his underwear now. Trevor had to bite his lip to stay quiet, his eyes fluttering closed. Brett was having way too much fun with this, rubbing softly at first, just on the fabric. Then he stuck his hand under the underwear, touching Trevor’s engorged clit, feeling how truly hot and wet he was for him. Brett leaned up still touching, as Trevor fought with himself on what to do. He tried not to moan and roll his head back, or grab at Brett but it was hard and Brett could tell. 

“You’re allowed to touch.” Brett said after what was probably a torturous minute of Trevor trying to hard not to buck into Brett’s hand or touch and he gave in so quickly to the command and pulled Brett closer, hands touching and feeling and grabbing as Brett continued to touch as well, speeding up in fact. While his hand worked, his mouth started to as well, moving to kiss Trevor for the first time tonight. God, his lips were warm and soft, and he could tell just how hungry Trevor was for this, as he kissed him back hard, letting Brett nip his lips and explore his mouth. 

“Breeeett…” was by far the most adorable whine he could have heard after they broke for a bit of air. Brett grinned, nuzzling Trevor gently. A moment of affection before they returned to business, always necessary. Brett then began to slip down, pulling off the tattered pants and underwear, and Trevor made little noises, trying to keep his legs spread. 

“God, look at that sopping cunt. Might have to give that a taste…” Brett said, and Trevor whined again. Brett was getting so much satisfaction from this, and of course he was going to eat Trevor out a little before they fucked like absolute animals. Brett spread the legs a little more, pleased at the sight. “What a cute little pussy… I hope it tastes as sweet as it looks.” 

And with that, Brett was on it, immediatly diving in. He was careful about his fangs as he licked and sucked on Trevor’s labia, a hand on both thighs using his strength to keep Trevor down. If he hadn’t, Trevor would have been bucking and thrusting into his face and making quite the mess. Trevor’s hands look like they were going to tear the couch apart, grasping desperately as he moaned loud. 

“Brett, Brett, oh god, oh god it’s so much? Oh fuck.” Was the most coherent things he could get between his long drawn out moans caused by the sucking on his clit. He had his eyes screwed shut and was gasping for air. Trevor look on cloud nine as he screamed for more and more. 

Brett couldn’t quite tell him he was probably loud enough to hear in the warehouse, as he was drowning in pussy at the moment.

Brett stopped after a minute of Trevor getting only louder and louder, and Trevor whined gently, looking absolutely love drunk at Brett. Brett couldn’t help himself, he wanted nothing more than to fuck the hell out of this cute loving human that had him enamoured. 

Before anything else, Brett picked up Trevor, surprising him yet again. He put him on his knees on the couch, prime doggystyle material. Cute ass in the air…. Perfect. He could see the slick cum drool down Trevor’s legs… And the tremble in his thighs. Fuck this was going to be good. 

It honestly didn’t take long for him to prop up and line up, the little whine a good sign. “Are you sure you want this, baby?” Baby. He’d called him Baby… He was in deep, and not just pussy. 

“Yes… yes please Brett, please.” Trevor whined, and he obliged. The path was slick, and he was gentle at first. Brett groaned loud, hands grabbing hard at Trevor’s hips. His motions were slow at first, a gentle thrusts that made soft moans. But it wasn’t long before shorter harder thrusts started, and Trevor was moaning and grinding back on him. Trevor was so tight and it was driving Brett wild. Quite wild, actually… Elongated fangs and red eyes wild, claws coming out to play. The fucking and the smells, which now were fully hitting him… They were making his darker self come out to play. Which mean Trevor might get a tad more marked up now. 

With that thought, actually he leaned over, his chest flush against Trevor’s back as he continued thrusting hard into him, his hands wandering with claws grazing Trevor’s soft skin. His mouth looked for a prime spot to bite in, and he found it in the crook of Trevor’s neck. The sharp moan combined with the blood now spilling as the fucking got rougher was something otherworldly, and Trevor seized up, jerking back into Brett as he came hard. And Brett just kept fucking, the feeling of Trevor’s cunt squeezing around him only fueling his need further and further. 

His thrusting was rough and furious and his hands were now gripping the couch underneath, using it as traction to thrust harder and harder as Trevor continued to whine under him. Brett was animalistic right now and god, Trevor loved it. He’d only seen Brett in this state when angry, truly angry and it was… feral and powerful and it was something about it that made him never want it to stop. It didn’t take long for another powerful orgasm to take over, wracking his body with powerful waves over and over. 

But now Brett was slowing, jerks becoming… well, jerkier, and he let go of Trevor’s shoulder with a breath, breathing hard and gasping. He put one hand on Trevor’s stomach, pulling him closer, slowly getting louder.

“Gunna cum, gunna cum, oh fuck…” Was his little mantra, before with heavy shaking and a final thrust, he did, making Trevor moan at the flood of warmth he could feel. It was a strange comforting feeling after coming twice, and the feeling of Brett holding him close and tight helped as well. 

They clung and shook, Brett breathing deep and Trevor trying to catch his own failing breath. But finally, Brett let go, not wanting to collapse his full weight on his… well, the word mate came to mind, but this wasn’t archaic time and they’d… have a discussion about this. He and Trevor definitely would have to redefine their relationship, as Brett pulled the now aching boy close to snuggle on the couch with one of what felt like hundreds of cow blankets in their warehouse covering them. They’d need a little bit to recoup… 

Not that they’d get it, the sounds of soft giggled coming from the door. Brett, master vampire that he was, never noticed the werewolf and man that’d been watching them the entire time. Trevor yelped and hid under the blanket, as the two grinned with their heads peeking in. 

“We never thought you guys would do it!” laughed James, as Aleks giggled a long. 

“Yeah we thought you guys were too much of pussies.” The little werewolf said, before a weight from Brett’s nearby set was thrown at the two of them, causing them to flee, giggling fading as the door closed. 

 

Next time they were doing it in private with a bed. Next time… Yeah. Next time.

Brett cuddled Trevor close once more, kissing his forehead, as the larger, exhausted, and bloodied male curled around him so they could both fit on the tiny couch. 

 

Next time, now that was going to be good.


End file.
